Orphans Beloved-The Hendrix WayII
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "The Hendrix Way…II…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended…

Dyad Institute…

"Boy, Sarah really did a number on that eye…" the seated figure noted to the grim face of the seated Rachel Duncan as she coldly drummed fingers, listening. "But you had no right to kidnap her daughter and hold Sarah here...You belong in jail, lady."

"Mr. Hendrix…I did not summon you here…" she began, coldly furious.

"Lady, I called you. And I'm here to tell you any agreement this Nazi death factory made with my wife is over." Donnie Hendrix, in suit, leaning back confidently. "And, furthermore…If you ever try to call Ally in for testing again…"

"Mr. Hendrix. Your wife is part of this experiment, even if the most boring…You are her monitor and will remain so. As for the testing, it will be carried out…As scheduled she will come in two days or we will bring her. And as for this talk of going to the police or the press…" she turned and clicked a computer mouse on her desk causing a projected screen image on the wall to her left.

"We have observed your entire life with our subject…" she clicked. A series of images…Ally, Donnie, and the kids, their home, inside their home… "Your children, your neighborhood, your mother, her mother, your social circle…Such as it is…We know everything there is to know about your miserably tepid existence."

"Better than yours…Especially now…" Donnie, calmly. "But suppose I tell you that I know your Dr. Leekie didn't die of a heart attack on a company jet. I doubt you'd want that to get out."

"Aldous Leekie died of a heart attack on our jet. We have witnesses and his ashes are in an urn on the mantelpiece in the home of his 97-year old mother."

"Ninety-seven…Gee…" thoughtful nod. "Was she the DNA donor? Cosima told us you said the original DNA was 'robust'."

What the Dickens? Lard boy should be starting to flinch and quiver by now…What does he have?...she frowned.

"Go home and resume monitoring your wife. And tell her to arrive here for testing at 9am sharp."

"Go to hell. I'm not done." He shrugged. "You think a threatening tone and some photos are going to scare us? Oh, and as for our 'boring lives'…They've been just wonderful, thanks…And getting even more exciting than this past year. I should tell you, we've already contacted the press, including Wikileaks, the police, of several countries, and our provincial and federal governments including calls to the Prime Minister and United States' Senators and Representatives from Massachusetts and their President and Supreme Court. We've booked five talk shows and Ally and Sarah have a book contract. They want to include Helena but she's disappeared." He eyed the glaring Rachel. "Oh, I was supposed to ask if you if you had anything to do with it but Sarah was pretty sure you'd be dead if you'd tried to kidnap the angry angel."

She rose in fury… "Listen you…Meatloaf…! Who the devil do you think you are?! We own the press, the police…Most of the people in government you say you talked to…"

"Delusions of grandeur, sis…" he shook his head. "You have a lot of fingers in deep pies but you don't own the world."

"We'll see about that…" she raised a cell phone, pressing buttons. "This is Duncan. Change of schedule. Bring Mrs. Hendrix in today, now…" she eyed Donnie coolly, with little smile. "I might as well have my new eye sooner rather than later."

"Topside won't like that, will they?" he smiled back as she lowered the phone with a triumphant air, freezing at his words. "Bad enough at least some of the folks we reached aren't in your pocket, but this sort of publicity…Oooh. Don't they like to keep in the shadows?"

"What the hell do you know of Topside?" she fumed. "And tell Sarah, whoever ordered her release…I will have them removed and the order countermanded. As for your wife, be glad if we only take one eye. Tell her you will lose your children if you don't immediately cancel…Who are you calling?" she eyed him as he pressed his own phone.

"Oh, I'm just making sure the police got everything you said. And Topside…And a few of those politicians I mentioned."

She blinked at his smile…

Jesus…Aldous used to call him the undead doughboy…Where did this come from?

And why the hell do my sisters keep finding these incredible guys? I'm the one with nearly unlimited money and power…

"Ally?!" he raised voice…

"Right here…" Alison entered from the hallway, haughtily proud glance to Rachel.

"Just thought we'd spare you the trouble…" Donnie noted, beaming glance to Ally in her Audrey Hepburn dress.

"How did you…?" Rachel frowned.

"Topside kindly supplied us with credentials and explained to your security that my early arrival with Donnie shouldn't be spread around." Alison smiled.

"It's really something how with a fraction of your cash she manages to outshine you beauty-wise, isn't it, sis?" Donnie noted, rising to take Alison's hand.

Rachel lifting phone…

"Don't call Security." Alison raised gun from her purse. "We'd only call our friend at Topside and your people would only do what we tell them…Not one of them would act for you out of loyalty. You know two of them even told me, when we came in, that they'd gladly testify against you for kidnapping Kira if they're assured of protection and immunity? I think they though I was Sarah but still…" she shook head. "It does say something about your management style, sister."

Rachel holding phone, blinking… "You…Stupid…Suburban…"

"I wouldn't do that, sis…" Donnie frowned. "I have every reason to kill you. You threatened me, my wife, my kids…You just told me…And the police…And others…You were going to rip her eyes out. We could kill you and say you tried to kill us and everyone, including your people, would absolutely believe us."

She stared at him.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Alison beamed. "But if you behave, we probably won't kill you. I don't like the idea of killing family. Though I might change my mind if you don't. Or perhaps I could ask Helena to do the honors? When we find her, wherever she is. I take it she's not here or you'd have that eye replaced already." She gave a stern glance.

Rachel sat down, rather stunned…

What the…These are the Hendrix clods…They can't…No…No…Sarah beats me…Helena kills me…If anyone of them do…Not these two…

God, not the comic relief…

"Now…Donnie has some computer files to transfer and I have a corporation to run…Come…We have to change and then some friends of ours and Sarah's are going to take you…" Ally pulled wig from her purse, eyeing carefully… No…

"No, this won't do, not at all…I'll have to borrow yours…" she grabbed and pulled the wig off Rachel's…Bald…Head…

"Stop that!" Rachel shrieked, grabbing… "That's mine! Damn you…!" she rushed at Ally, Donnie moving to block her… "You tub of lard! Out of my freaking way! That's mine! You bitch! You can't take that!"

"Sorry. Cosima found out about your little unique defect, sis…Your medical exams were in the Dyad database." Alison smiled, putting on the wig. Turning to Donnie who was holding Rachel off as she struggled, trying to reach and, perhaps, claw, Ally.

"Bitch! You bitches! You took my father! You get everything and I get nothing!" Rachel, squirming as Donnie held her now.

"Stop that…" Ally in rather excellent Rachel voice. "I warn you, I will have you confined…" she eyed Donnie. "Mrs. Hendrix? Helena?"

"Didn't Cosima say that poor kid who died…Jennifer? Was bald from the treatments she got here?"

"They know Jennifer's dead, Donnie…Some of the Neolution crazies here will still be loyal, even disobey Topside's orders." Alison pointed out. "I'd say…Helena…No one here would know if she's bald."

"What?!" Rachel cried. As Donnie, taking the cloth pulled by Ally out of her purse, gagged her.

"Now sit down and don't remove that gag or I will shoot you for my husband's sake." Ally noted. Rachel, gagged, sat down, reluctantly.

"That's better. We still need the clothes and she has to be taken downstairs to our people…See if there are handcuffs in her desk." Alison urged. Donnie staring at her.

"She's extremely kinky…Sarah says…" Ally nodded. He shrugged as Rachel glared…

"Yep, you're right…Kinky as they come…" he held up a pair of handcuffs he'd taken from her right desk drawer. "And there two more pairs where these came from…"

"Boggles the mind…" Alison shook her head. "You are so ridiculously, cartoonishly evil, Rachel…I actually can feel sorry for you."

Glare at white-heat level from the seated, wary Rachel. Sorry?! For me!?

"But not all that much after what you did to Sarah and Kira…Let alone poor Dr. Duncan." Ally noted. "Here, take the gun, Donnie." She handed him her gun. "Now, sister…If you'd remove that skirt and jacket…I'll lend you my dress." She began taking the dress off as Rachel stared.

"Come…Come on…" Alison waved impatiently. "Or Donnie here can take them off for you."

Rachel eyeing Donnie…Who gave noncommittal look. She turned gaze back to Ally…Slight pleading under fury.

"He has to keep the gun on you…Now, it's nothing he hasn't seen before." Alison noted. "Right, honey?"

Hmmn... "Well, I'm always…Impressed…" he smiled.

"Donnie…" Ally, reproving. But, smiling… "Thank you, honey. Isn't he something?"…to Rachel who rolled eyes but complied and removed skirt and jacket as Donnie waved gun a bit.

No great expert on guns and their operation, I'm sure, she thought, eyeing him and the gun. Likely shoot me accidentally, waving that thing about.

"Ok…How do I look?" Alison addressed Donnie, brushing hair back, adjusting wig.

"I mean…Well, Hendrix? Does my icy but eerily sexy demeanor cause you to consider betraying your wife in my office?"

Oh, God…No…Rachel stared, stunned…

"That's a trick question, isn't it, Ms. Duncan?" Donnie grinned.

"See how sharp he is, my boy?" Ally beamed to Rachel.

"All secure, Donnie?" she smiled at him as he clicked the pair of cuffs about Rachel's wrists.

"Oh, yeah…" he nodded, rising to inspect his handiwork. Rachel, gagged and cuffed, in Ally's black dress now, fuming at him but rather pathetic, shorn of her glamorous hair, only a few stubby patches showing.

"Yes…Well, Helena?" Ally in Rachel costume eyed the forlorn figure "…I'd try to speak Ukrainian or at least with an accent if we're stopped cause the way the crap is hitting the fan for Dyad and Topside, Rachel Duncan will be facing 200 years in prison or worse once we release everything…And anyone still locked up in your dungeons…Plus if you don't behave yourself, you'll be the one enjoying that oopherectomy you promised Sarah. And no one will bother to check or particularly care that your missing eye suggests you're not Helena. I'm sure your own little Dr. Mengele, Dr Nealon won't."

"That would be a shame, given Cosima thinks the new synthetic sequence codes might not only cure her but give a chance to clear the uterus of the growths preventing you guys from being able to be pregnant." Donnie noted.

Rachel staring at him…

"Oh, right…We had some good news for you, apart from the 'Sarah's ok with us not killing you if we don't have to'." Ally smiled. "Wonderful, isn't it? Now…Helena…Having come to terms with Mr. Hendrix. Look suitably crushed and broken, honey." She eyed Donnie.

"Right…" sigh. "Oh…I guess you got me, Ms. Duncan."

"Right…" arch tone… "…We shall proceed with bringing Helena, the price of sparing Mrs. Hendrix…Nice job of betraying and capturing your sister-in-law, Mr. Hendrix…"

"Anything for my Ally, Ms. Duncan…" Donnie nodded, forlorn look.

"Lets remember that…Later…" grin. "Right, then. …Bringing Helena, down to our waiting 'science team' for study."

Rachel, blinking…

Sarah…Sarah gets me…Not you two…Oh…Even Cosima…I mean, come on…

"Sounds good." Donnie nodded. "Lets go…Helena…"

"Well, that went well, wouldn't you say, honey?" Ally eyed Donnie as she brushed something from her suit. Rachel, lifted to her feet by Donnie, muttering feebly.

"I would. Careful there, seestra…" he smiled, Helping Rachel up carefully to her feet…

"And that, seestra 'Helena'…Is the Hendrix Way…" he nodded proudly to Ally who beamed.

Hmmn pity no time for using that other kinky stuff in her desk…


End file.
